In printed circuit board (sometimes abbreviated as "PCB") manufacturing and assembly, it is desirable to have components that may be attached to the printed circuit board by automatic insertion machines or robots.
Referring to FIG. 1, there is shown a typical component used for printed circuit board assembly, as in the prior art. There is shown a bracket 103, with a component 101 affixed thereto, with mounting standoffs 111 and 121. The component has a first lead 113 and a second lead 123. There is also shown a printed circuit board 105 with a first bonding pad 117 and a second bonding pad 127. As shown, after the bracket is affixed to the printed circuit board 105, it is then necessary to solder the first lead 113 to the first bonding pad 117 at point 115, and the second lead 123 to the second bonding pad 127 at point 125.
One problem with this arrangement is, of course, that it is difficult for a assembly line robot to solder the leads 113, 123 to the bonding pads 117, 127.